Fergus MacSmurf (Hero Stories)/Gallery
Note: 'Nobody is allowed to submit images to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Fergus MacSmurf Vic George V2.jpg|Fergus MacSmurf. (by Vic George) Fergus MacSmurf Vic George V1.jpg|His old profile picture. (by Vic George) Fergus' Congratulations.jpg|Fergus congratulates Wonder on her marriage. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus And Wonder.jpg|Fergus congratulates Wonder. (by Vic George) Fergus Smash.jpg|Fergus SMASH! (by Vic George) Fergus In Gutsy's Pose.jpg|Fergus MacSmurf (by Vic George) Fergus Folded Arms And Scowling.png|Fergus scowling (by Vic George) Fergus With Broadsword.jpg|Fergus with a sword (by Vic George) Fergus Gets The Munchies.jpg|Fergus gets the munchies (by Vic George) Fergus Thinking.jpg|Looks like Fergus has an idea. (by Vic George) Fergus And Barber.jpg|Fergus is treated by Barber (by Vic George) Fergus Checks Under The Kilt.jpg|What's under my kilt? (by Vic George) Hefty Scowls At Fergus.jpg|Fergus hates the nickname that Hefty has given him. (by Vic George) Wonder Blows A Kiss (Vic George).jpg|Fergus is curious as to why Wonder is acting strange around Hero. (by Vic George) Fergus comforts Smurfette.jpg|Fergus comforts Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus Comforts Smurfette.jpg|Fergus comforts Smurfette. (by Vic George) Fergus & Abloec.PNG|Fergus & Abloec (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus & Smurfette.PNG|Fergus & Smurfette (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus & Hero.PNG|Fergus & Hero (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus and Wonder.PNG|Fergus and Wonder. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus and Hawkeye.PNG|Fergus and Hawkeye. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus MacSmurf (Numbuh 404 Style).PNG|Fergus in the style of Numbuh 404's Smurf character poses. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus MacSmurf (Numbuh 404 Style).jpg|Fergus in the style of Numbuh 404's Smurf character poses. (by Vic George) Fergus Head Logo.png|His personalized symbol. (by Vic George) Fergus Head Logo V1.PNG|His personalized symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Kisses Fergus.png|"The lassies love a Smurf who wears a kilt. You should wear one sometime, laddies." (by Vic George) Fergus MacSmurf (Numbuh 404 Style) Alt.jpg|Fergus' updated appearance. (by Vic George) Fergus Is The One.jpg|Smurfette chooses Fergus as the Smurf she is going to marry. (by Vic George) Fergus Oh boy....jpg|A promotional design for ''Smurfs Warriors. (by Enriquearreguin777) Fergus And Abloec In Buddy Pose.png|Fergus with Abloec. (by Vic George) Singing Smurfsmen.jpg|Fergus, Hero, Hawkeye & Miner sing Flower of Scotland. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus Hero Hawkeye And Miner Singing.jpg|Fergus his fellow Smurfsmen sing Flower of Scotland. (by Vic George.) Fergus And Abloec Sitting (Numbuh 404 Style).jpg|Abloec and Fergus sitting back-to-back with each other (based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Brainy and Clumsy) Fergus MacSmurfling.jpg|Fergus an a young Smurfling. (by Vic George) Hero In A Coma.jpg|Hero is a coma. This image is to reflect on a current personal situation that I've been currently going through for the past couple months, the only other people to know about this are Numbuh 404 & Vic George. (by Vic George) Sneaky Fergus.png|Fergus being sneaky. (by Vic George) Hefty Dempsey And Fergus.png|Fergus, Hefty & Dempsey ready to kick some tail. (by Vic George) Fergus Dancing.png|Now who's for a victory dance? (by Vic George) Fergus And Abloec Carrying A Log.png|"Not long to go now, laddie, we're almost at the village." (by Vic George) Fergus MacSmurf (Numbuh 404 Style) Without Moustache.png|How Fergus appeared before his moustache came through. (by Vic George) Fergus MacSmurfling Concerned.jpg|Concerned Fergus MacSmurfling. (by Vic George) Hero And The Fractures In Time.jpg|Fergus appears in a time fracture. (by Vic George) Fergus Growing Whiskers.png|Fergus beginning to grow facial hair. (by Vic George) Fergus And Wild.png|Fergus and Wild. (by Vic George) Fergus And Hackus.png|Fergus and Hackus. (by Vic George) Fergus With Mug Of Ale.png|Fergus with a mug of sarsaparilla ale. (by Vic George) Fergus Lusting For Abloec.png|Uh oh! Fergus has been struck with a lust arrow. (by VicGeorge) Fergus With Ham And Cheese Sandwich.jpg|Fergus "hamming it up". (by Vic George) Hero Outside Nikolai's Bar.jpg|Fergus with several friends outside the bar. (by Vic George) Too Funky (Hero Stories).gif|Fergus and his friends...including Papa Smurf, sing "Too Funky". (by Vic George) Fergus Shrugs.png|Fergus shrugs. (by Vic George) Hero & Fergus sing Moustache.jpg|Since I was bored, I decided to make a quick image of Hero & Fergus singing the '''"Moustache" song made by TeamFourStar for their popular Youtube series, DBZ Abridged. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Vic George for the image as it's based on a image of Duncan.) Fergus And Abloec Contemplating Their Heroes.jpg|Fergus And Abloec Contemplating Their Heroes. (by Vic George) Hero & Fergus In Kilts.PNG|"What do you think, lassies? You think we're "True Smurfsmen" or what?" (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Fergus In Kilts Arms Folded.jpg|"Come on, lassies, you know you wanna smurf a look under our kilts, don't deny it." (by Vic George) Wonder & Fergus AHS.jpg|A digital fix-up of my Fergus & Wonder image done in Paintshop Pro X9. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus & Hero Buddy Pose Version 1.jpg|Fergus & Hero in the buddy pose. I went over the original in Paintshop Pro. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus & Smurfette Updated.jpg|Fergus and Smurfette in the buddy pose. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus and Hawkeye Updated.jpg|Fergus and Hawkeye in the buddy pose. (by A Heroic Smurf) Fergus MacSmurf (Numbuh 404 Style) With Cape.jpg|Fergus in his wedding attire. (by Vic George) Category:Galleries